Diaries and journals are used to record daily events and observations and to transcribe personal thoughts, dreams, emotions and travels through life. The word “journal” is derived from the words “journey” and “day.” As one experiences each day, a journal can help to record the journey. Thus, journal writers have a ready made personal history recorded for themselves and future posterity.
In addition, the act of writing about feelings and emotions has been found to have personal benefits. Writing can allow the journal writer to express sadness, release anger, confront fear and examine wounds. Many doctors and psychologists suggest journal writing in the healing process because of the known health benefits of putting feelings on paper. A journal is also a place to express joy, produce a sense of accomplishment, explore talents, interests, passions, ask oneself questions and discover dreams.
Journal writing can also be of particular benefit to children and young adults. Children learn by writing and journal writing provides a medium to practice the skill of handwriting, vocabulary usage, grammar and spelling, to name a few. In addition, fluency grows from writing regularly and the fluency formed from frequent journal writing extends to other types of writing. Thus, journal writing becomes the source for more extended writing.
Older children may use journal writing to find out more about themselves. As they record their thoughts and feelings, children will be more absolute in their concept of self, their belief systems, and their self confidence. Creative energies may also be unleashed through journal writing. Creativity is an often untapped and underutilized aspect of the human capacity. Children will often be surprised at just how much creative energy they possess when given the chance to express it. Journal writing can also provide a temporary escape from the trials of the world. The pages upon which children record their thoughts do not judge, and the recording process is an avenue whereby children can take control.
Traditionally, diaries and journals are books which provide plain pages for writing. The books may be hardcover, soft cover, hardbound, or spiral bound. The pages may be blank or lined. Various decorations may be present to appeal to the user or to provide inspirations. More recently, electronic journal writing has become popularized. Electronic journals are typically computerized versions of traditional diaries and journals. Instead of manually writing on a sheet of paper, the user types into a word processing program. Such computerization may assist in manipulating the text and/or sorting the information in a more efficient manner. Electronic journals may also be posted on the internet in the form of weblogs or “blogs” for private or public viewing.
However, regardless of the decorations on a journal page or the excitement of setting up a public weblog, traditional and electronic journals are often left blank or abandoned by the user. Often this is due to “writer's block” wherein the user is has a psychological inability to begin or continue work on a piece of writing. This may be due to fear, waning interest or the inability to think of something to write about. This may be particularly true for children who are just beginning the process of expressing thoughts and ideas in written form. Children may particularly desire assistance in formulating their journal writing, maintaining focus and attention to the generation journal entries, and maintaining interest in continuing to write in the journal.
Embodiments of the invention address the above problems and other problems, individually and collectively.